


Drifting

by spun809



Series: Drifting [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Impala, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You have runaway with two strange men, who apparently are hiding some dark secrets.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Drifting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068110
Kudos: 5





	Drifting

It had been a while since you had to crawl into the backseat of any car. You could feel how cold the leather was through your denim jeans. The night was crisp and the clearness of the sky was causing the cold to be even more intense. Your teeth chattered together. Still even as you waited for the impalas heat to kick on you could feel a warmth coming from your core you were getting out getting away. You could feel the large engine of the car getting warmer riding smoother and you were ready to start this new chapter of your life. 

“Dean,” you said after a while of driving in silence, except for the low hum of what had to be classic rock on the radio, “where are you guys going?” 

“I thought you didn’t care,” Dean replied playfully.

You hadn’t really cared where you were going to end up you should have been worried about what your friends or family would say but you couldn’t muster it. They were all so closed off to their lives to their own feelings you had to break away or it was going to kill you. Still, you figured any information you could gather about the two men you decided to run away with, would be useful in planning what you were going to do next. 

“Don’t” you said, “just figured I would keep the conversation going.” 

Eventually, you did find out more the two boys were traveling looking for their dad since he had gotten lost on a hunting trip. It was interesting you figured if you had lost your dad you wouldn’t have wasted the time to go looking for him. It did make you think that there must be some real families left out there. Even seeing brothers this close was a little bit surprising to you. The music eventually got turned up and the three of you sang along and drove and drove and finally, you came to a motel when the two of them couldn’t drive anymore and you all got ready to stay the night. 

“How do you guys pay for things?” Now you really were starting to question somethings where did they get gas money, or for hotels. 

It was the type of thing that really did make you wonder, did they have some sort of trust fund? They didn’t look wealthy more like the good blue-collar tech boys that sometimes came through town on their way to bigger cities with more opportunities. Maybe they really did just scam people at pool games. You noticed Dean was looking a little red in the face and Sam had his head lowered so that his curtain of hair hung in front of his eyes. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about, y/n, I think it’s time we filled you in,” Dean said. 

Your palms were sweating you weren’t sure why exactly but the way Dean’s voice went down a whole octave was enough to make you worry. Even so, you held yourself up to full height and said, “I’m ready.” 

You walked into the hotel room and sat yourself down on the queen bed nearest to the door. You wanted to have an escape route in case things got too strange. 

"So how do you want to break it to y/n," Dean said to Sam. Pretending as if you weren't even in the room. 

"Just tell her the truth I think that y/n can handle it," Sam said.

Dean turned towards you and suddenly his handsomeness became even more intense. It was as if his entire aura changed there was darkness now but Dean's inner light and the radiant joy you had seen when the three of you had been tossing back beers was not gone it inner mixed to form something inside of him that crackled like lightning. He was magnificent. You wanted to strip your clothes off right there but you knew now wasn't the time to be thinking like that soon you would have time to have more fun with the boys, right now they were trying to tell you something mysterious that was sure to be a huge let down of a secret. I mean what could these guys be doing that would bring such a change in atmosphere. 

"We hunt monsters," Dean said there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that kept you from busting out laughing. 

"No." You said simply. 

This time Sam came to the rescue, he was certainly going to end the dumb joke Dean was pulling on you. Sam said, "It's true y/n, monsters, vampires, demons, they are all real and the reason we were even in your town in the first place was to deal with a poltergeist" 

So not a rescue then you thought to yourself. Should you leave? Go somewhere and let them realize that you weren't the type of person to let some dumb joke get to you. It was somewhere deep in your brain however that this was maybe one of the most frightening moments of your life. Here you were with two strange guys and suddenly they wanted to talk to you about monsters, things that only existed in the movies. 

Your whole body jerked as a hand landed upon your shoulder, "Are you alright?" Dean asked. 

"Funny joke," you rolled your eyes, it was your signature move. 

"We are being serious and if we have to we can prove it," Dean told you, then he left the room slamming the door behind him you sat and waited with Sam who didn't look worried in the slightest. 

It dawned on you that whether monsters were real or not was irrelevant the truth was that these men believed they hunted monsters. You wondered if you could work that to your advantage. Probably not, you came to the conclusion that this was suddenly not the way that you wanted to leave the world. Cut into ribbons by some model looking psychopaths. They probably had this plan the whole time and the bar fight was just a distraction to nab you and keep you a trophy. 

"Look Sam it's been fun but it's time for me to get going," you said. 

You had nothing with you but your bag and you fumbled with the handle wanting more than anything to get out of this suffocating room. However, Sam landed his hand on your shoulder and tightened his grip, "Please just listen," Sam said, "We knew we shouldn't have let you come with us but me and Dean we could tell that you were different." 

Just then the door opened and it was Dean carrying a duffle bag that even he looked like he was struggling to carry it. He set it on the small rickety hotel table and you could hear the wood creak quietly under the weight. As he unzipped it you gasped. There we guns and herbs, books and crosses. You knew that these guys were crazy and you had to get away.


End file.
